Yunoki Kahoko
by c3xv-011
Summary: Two months after the concours, the ex-participants received a letter from a certain stranger that lead to the discovery that Kahoko is a Yunoki!
1. Chapter 1

All right first La Corda fanfic here….maybe that's because I only published two stories so far…one in Tokyo Mew Mew and one here…hehehe. Anyway here is the full summary of my story:

Summary: We always knew Hino Kahoko as a normal gen-ed student who was only forced to enter the music competition by a fairy of their school named Lili. This story takes place only two months afterwards. Someone suddenly calls for the concours participants because of a favor which turn out to be…tooooot (I don't want to spoil who it is) which later lead to their discovery that Kahoko is a Yunoki! Read to find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda as well as its characters but I do own this story. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Strange Reunion

~oo0oo~

Hino Kahoko was rushing towards the school, desperate not to be late. She had a strange dream the previous night which caused her to oversleep and now she has to hurry to class. She can't help but remember the dream she just had…

~~~~Hino's Dream~~~

_A girl was standing in front of the most unusual and expensive house she had ever seen…the curtains, the furniture, the garden…everything about the house made her feel warm inside. A figure moved closer to the girl and gently brushed her hair with his arms. The girl, who look like about 3 or 4 years of age look up and her face brightened to see who had touched her._

_She moved closer to him and hugged him tightly happiness evident in her face. She whispered something to him which is too soft that no one but the two of them could hear. She gave him a last hug and went inside the house. She clearly felt uncomfortable around the many people inside the house or maybe we could call it now a mansion._

_From how things looked, there was a party being held that certain time. Wherever you look you could see nothing but guests having a great time. Extravagant foods are clearly seen just across the halls which were all placed in a magnificent-looking long table. Just then, a boy a year older than her approached her, his silky lilac hair swaying behind him._

_"You don't seem to be having fun, my dear little cousin." He said in a mocking tone. "I thought you loved attending celebrations and things like that."_

_"Stop it onii-san. (He is only the girl's cousin not brother, she just refer to him as a 'big brother' in a loving way.) You know that I hate places where there are plenty of people especially because it makes me nervous," said the girl defensively. "Unlike you, I am not used to these kinds of things."_

_"You'll get used to it. You're living with our family now, right? I heard you love music. If that is the case, I can help you. I can play an instrument that might entertain you, my dear little cousin," the boy said to her._

_"You know I have a name you know. You can call me…_

~~~End of Dream~~~

'It's kind of irritating that I woke up just when she was about to say her name. I am dying of curiosity because of it.' Kahoko thought to herself. Then she remembered she was in a hurry to go to class. "I have no time to worry about that now. I have to hurry. I wonder what time it is…"

Unfortunately, luck wasn't on her side. She arrived ten whole minutes late which earned her a homily (not literally) from the teacher and after school class. She was in a fairly bad mood by the time lunch break came. She kept on sending dark auras that people try to keep their distance from her. But Kahoko…being Kahoko…recovered a few minutes later.

"Kaho-chan, are you sure you're okay?" one of her best friend said. "Besides the anger you just shown us, you have been spacing out all morning."

"Don't worry I'm fine. I was just thinking about the dream I had." She said. '…thinking how the boy in my dream look like someone I once knew.' She added in a whisper.

"Huh? Kaho-chan is thinking and dreaming about boys!" her best friends said in unison. "So did you finally choose from one of them? Will the violin romance finally come true?"

Kahoko flushed a deep red. She can't help but remember her adventure only two months ago. Besides Fuyuumi Shouko, she was surrounded by boys and what's more people started spreading rumors that she is dating one or the other. Even though she suffered a lot in the music competition, she had lots of fun. In fact, since she was able to make friends with all of them…maybe except Yunoki Azuma, she felt sad that it finished so soon. They all meet up occasionally but she still misses them all.

"Kaho-chan, maybe we she should change to our P.E. uniform. The next class will start in 20 minutes and well the next class is Physical Education." She heard her friends say. She can't help but be surprised at how the time passed.

"I guess you're right. The last thing I need is another remedial lesson because of being late."

They all went to the girl's dressing room and approached each of their respective lockers. As Kahoko opened hers, a letter fell from her locker. It was addressed to her but doesn't tell who gave it. The letter was short and straight to the point…

_Hino Kahoko,_

_Meet me inside the practice room number 7 after school._

_I have something important to tell you. Don't be late._

_P.S. Go there alone. Don't bring anyone with you. _

She read the letter twice then pocketed it. 'I guess it is okay to see who gave it to me. Anyway, I'm sure whatever the person is going to say, it's going to be a short one…thus, she still has time to attend her remedial lessons.' She thought to herself then proceeded to changing her clothes. 'I wonder who it is.'

~~**After school at practice room number 7**~~

Kahoko was standing in front of the said place. At each passing minute, her curiosity is increasing. She peeked inside and saw the figure of…of…Tsukimori Len?! She was frozen out of shock. 'What could Tsukimori Len…the Tsukimori Len want to say to her.' She thought. She took a deep breath and opened the door to the music room.

"Tsukimori, what would like to talk about?" Kahoko asked nervously.

"What do you mean?" he asked her curiously.

"Weren't you the one who send me this letter?" Kahoko asked, showing Tsukimori the letter in her hand.

Tsukimori didn't answer but instead just showed Kahoko a letter which content is the same as hers. That was when she realized that maybe Tsukimori was also called by the same person. Relief spread over her whole body when she found out it wasn't Tsukimori who gave her the letter but there was also a part of her that was disappointed that it wasn't him.

"If you are called here too…" Tsukimori suddenly broke the silence. "…there is a high possibility that the others will soon arrive." He finished.

'Others?' I thought to myself confused but I didn't have to wait long as the door opened and four people entered. I suddenly understood what he meant. By others…he meant the concours participants.

"Ka-Kaho-senpai, Tsu-Tsukimori-senpai…" Fuyuumi stuttered.

"Fuyuumi-chan, it's been a long time. How have you been?" said an excited Kahoko. "Shimizu-kun, I see you still haven't changed your sleeping habits."

"That's bad Kaho-chan. You didn't even remember me." Hihara said sulking.

"Of course I didn't forget you Hihara-senpai." Kahoko said cheerfully. Having seen her friends again gave her more energy than before. They were talking for a good five minutes forgetting the reason why they were there when…

"I do not want to spoil your conversation but we are not here to have a reunion. I presume that all of you received a letter too." Tsukimori said in a statement rather then a question.

They all nod their heads in agreement.

"Who do you think the person is?" Hihara asked.

Just then the door one again opened. A figure stepped in and every one was silent.

"Did you all receive my letter?"

_To be continued…_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

What do you think? Is it okay? If you don't mind could you send me some of your reviews please…


	2. Yunoki's Favor

Thanks for your reviews…they are much appreciated but there is a part that makes me wonder…am I really that easy to read??? I mean you actually see right through my plan but I'll try to put more excitement into it….

**Disclaimer:** I know you already know this and that I don't have to remind this to you every time but I do not own this anime as well as the characters…

Alright enough of this on with the story…

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yunoki's Favor

~oo0oo~

"_Did you all receive my letter?"_

Everyone stared at the person speaking. He wore a grin worth a thousand smiles, with lilac silky hair and eyes that can capture a girl's heart. Presently, he was staring at them with innocent eyes (when did Yunoki ever become innocent?) making a strange gesture.

"So what do you want with us?" Tsuchiura asked him, eyeing him suspiciously.

"That's right. Unlike other people here…" Tsukimori looked at Tsuchiura while saying this "…time for me is important and I have no time to waste standing around here when I could go home and practice my violin."

"At least…" Tsuchiura looked at Tsukimori "…I don't have a stone heart who only cares for his precious violin."

At this, they stared at each other, hate to each other evident in their eyes. Not wanting this to go any further, Kahoko went between the two of them then addressed Yunoki.

"So, what do you want from us Yunoki-sempai?" Kahoko asked him.

"It would be improper for us to talk about it here since someone might overhear our conversation." Yunoki answered. "So, let's go to my house and talk about it there…"

"Like I said I don't have the time…"Tsukimori started to say.

"Tsukimori, you still didn't know about it?" Yunoki asked him. "I believe your family and my family will be working together for the success of something which has connection to my favor."

Tsukimori stared at him now intently. He didn't know anything about what Yunoki just mentioned.

"Alright, alright, if we still have to go to Yunoki's house just to know about it then let's go. Yunoki, do you have something to eat at your house?" Hihara roared suddenly making them jump.

"It's fine with me but is it really-really okay for us to intrude in your house, sempai?" Fuyuumi asked

"Yunoki-sempai, I can't go be…" Kahoko tried to say.

"Enough talking. Let's go Kaho-chan," Hihara interrupted. He hold Kahoko's arm which caused her to blush mildly then she pulled her towards the house of Yunoki.

Everyone just watched their backs as the Hihara continued pulling Kahoko.

"NO I STILL HAVE REMEDIAL LESSONS!" Kahoko shouted but Hihara didn't seem to hear her.

"Well, would you like to walk like them or would you prefer to get on the limousine?" Yunoki asked them with a smirk on his face. They all decided to get on because unlike Hihara, they don't have the speed to go to one place to another, with long distance, in mere minutes.

~~At Yunoki's House~~

A few minutes later, they arrived at the destination to find a very tired Kahoko and a very excited Hihara.

"Hihara-senpai, where do you get all your energy from?" Kahoko asked between breaths.

Just then the opening of the door caught their attention and they turned around to see an old lady staring at them with mixture of emotions they can't really understand. She scanned them all, looking at each person intently and then finally landed on the last person which happens to be…Hino Kahoko.

She stared at her longer than the others, taking in every detail of her appearance. '_Something about this girl is familiar…_' she thought to herself '…_could she be __**her**__? No that isn't the case I'm sure…_' After convincing herself that she isn't the person whom she thought she is at first, much to Kahoko's relief, she finally drew her attention to Yunoki.

"So are they the persons you were talking about, Azuma?" she asked Yunoki.

"Yes, they are, obaa-sama." He answered her question respectfully.

"Hmmm, they better be good." She said then left without another word.

"Well, so much for that. Let's go to the living room and discuss about that favor of mine…" Yunoki said, a smirk forming in his face.

A few minutes later…

"Could just get on with it, sempai? I still have a lot of things I have to do." Said an irritated Tsukimori

"If that is the case, then I'll go straight to the point." Yunoki started "2 weeks from now, there will be a party to be held at the main house and…"

"What do you mean by main house, sempai? Does that mean that this house and that house are different? How many houses do you really have?" Kahoko interrupted.

"As I was saying…" Yunoki continued, ignoring his favorite _**toy**_ "…at the party, many important people will attend and you are to perform in front of them…"

"If that is all, I don't see the point of keeping it a secret." Tsuchiura pointed out.

"I agree with that, Yunoki." Hihara agreed.

"Oh because that is not all you have to do…" Yunoki said his smirk growing larger.

Everybody is staring at him now, curiosity and worry written all over their faces. Again, Yunoki's smirk grew larger and continued "…you have to…"

They leaned closer to hear about what he has to say and just a few seconds later the air was filled with "WHHHATTT!"

"If I can recall you already accepted my favor earlier so no backing out…" Yunoki said "…meet me at the same place same time tomorrow."

_To be continued…_

I'll leave it there for now. If you like you can guess what the other favor is…please review…

**Commercial**: Expect that there will be no continuation of this for at least two weeks because you see finals is coming up so sorry…but I'll try to update as soon as possible.

Oh and if any of you knows the works of **sera-chan011, **she asked me…though not really asked…to tell you that it might take a while for her to update her works because of problems with her computer-it doesn't want to open…I am proud to tell you she is my BFF


	3. Sometimes Things Get Crazy

Here I am yet again…sorry it took so long to update. Now I can really tell that although I am not that good of an author, I still love putting my imaginations at work…I mean days with no computer is very difficult but it's worth it since I think I did pretty well with my exams.

**Disclaimer**: here I go again…I do not own this anime as well as the characters…

Here is my third chapter from me to you:

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3

Sometimes Things really get Crazy

~oo0oo~

Hino Kahoko sighed. At last, she has finished her remedial lessons. The events of the day before still fresh in her mind: being pulled by Hihara-sempai to Yunoki-sempai's house, the first favor which is to perform and the other favor…. 'If you ask me, the second favor has nothing to do with the celebration at all… [Sigh]' she thought to herself.

She tried to stand up but she is too exhausted that her legs gave in and she fell back on the seat. She tried her best to get up again because of the errand she has to attend to. 'So where was it again…oh that's right practice room seven…'

She stood up lazily, her body staggering a bit, every part of her body aching. But to keep herself strong she keeps on thinking 'I can do it…I need to do it…'

As she was walking towards the practice room, her mind wondered a bit that she bumped into someone with what seems like a muscular structure by accident.

"Hino…" said an all-too familiar cold voice that could send any normal girl scampering away. She looked up to see the irritated and almost unreadable face of no other than the infamous Tsukimori Len.

"Tsu-Tsu-Tsu-Tsukimori-kun?!" she stuttered. Tsukimori stared at her and then crossed his arms in his chest then looked at Kahoko straight in the eyes with a serious expression on his face.

_He did something that no one would ever think possible, he smiled. He leaned closer towards Kahoko's ear and whispered something that she would never expect in her lifetime, a thing that made her heart skip a beat. "Aishiteru (I Love You), Kahoko…" he told her not with his normal cold voice but with a voice filled with warmth._

_He gave her a peck on the cheek that left her dumbfounded for a few moments and gave her the impression that her heart permanently stopped beating and that she might actually be dead._

Before she could stop herself she said, "Aishiteru…"

Lens face remained as calm as ever but his eyes prevented him from hiding his emotion since they showed the shock he is hiding. "What do you mean, Hino? Who are you talking to?"

Kahoko snapped back to reality. It took her a few moments to realize that everything she saw, the words she heard and the feeling she felt was nothing but the product of her imaginative heart. She had that illusion because of her exhausted condition.

She then remembered the question of Tsukimori…

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh- it's for a school play…" she said uncertainly. 'A school play…yes an imaginary school play in my mind…' she added in her thoughts.

"The general-ed. Division...a school play? Never heard of it." Tsukimori said and turned to leave. Kahoko doesn't know why but she stopped him without thinking first.

"Do you need something, Hino?" Tsukimori asked.

"Ahhh…where are you going, Tsukimori-kun?"

Tsukimori raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Where else? And I'll be looking forward to that play of yours, Hino…" he added putting on a sadistic smirk on his emotionless face.

It was as if a block of stone fell on her head (anime-style) because of the mixed emotions she can't really explain to herself. She hurriedly thought of reasons she could use to get Tsukimori not to attend her made-up play.

"I'm not good in acting…"

"I don't care…"

"I'm not good in singing and it's a musical play…"

"Then I'll make sure to bring some earplugs…"

She got angry on the last sentence but chose to ignore it. Instead, she thought hard, "Think of a way…think of a way…wait, I know!"

"I just remembered that the play was cancelled, Tsukimori-kun."

"Then why practice?"

"Because, she might be practicing to confess to the person she loves." A voice intervened. They both turned around to the source of the voice which turned out to be…Tsuchiura Ryoutaro.

The moment Tsukimori and Tsuchiura's eyes met, they gave each other their notable killing glares. It is as if a wild fire just broke out because of the intense heat each of them is giving out.

"Whatever…" Tsukimori said and then left. 'I wonder what just happened back there…that is not the normal me…' he thought to himself.

Once Tsukimori is out of sight, Tsuchiura turned his attention towards Kahoko. "What school play were you talking about, Hino. And what do you mean by the word…" he hesitated for a moment then looked at her straight in the eyes, blushing lightly, "Aishiteru (I love you)?"

"What?!" cried another group of voices whose owners are the three other concours participants: a normal Shimizu, a shocked Fuyuumi and a so much bewildered Hihara.

The three of them only arrived just in time to hear the last word that Tsuchiura spoke. Naturally, after seeing Tsuchiura staring seriously at Kahoko straight in the eyes and saying that word, they all gave the same reaction.

At the sound of the voices, Kahoko and Tsuchiura turned around to see the shocked faces of the three of them. Their shocked faces made them realize what kind of misunderstanding had just occurred.

"K-K-Kaho-c-chan, w-we're s-sorry. I-It seemed w-we got in th-the way of something i-important." Hihara stuttered, blushing madly. "D-Don't get us wrong, K-Kaho-c-chan…we weren't ea-eavesdropping."

"Hi-Hihara-senpai, you got it wrong, we…"

"W-We happen to j-just pass b-by when we he-heard your con-conversation…" he continued, ignoring Kahoko, blushing more than ever. "I, I mean we are really sorry" he said and then dashed towards the practice room, with amazing speed, leaving the others behind.

"W-wait, Hihara-senpai…" Kahoko tried to stop him but unfortunately failed.

"K-Kaho-senpai, we are a really sorry about hearing something so private and…." Fuyuumi started.

"Y-You got it wrong Fuyuumi-chan…" Kahoko interrupted. "Tsuchiura-kun I was…"

"We were trying to practice for a play when you arrived…" Tsuchiura, who was quiet all this time, said. Since he cannot think of a way to get them out of that situation, he used that reason…

"Huh? I didn't know the general-ed. Division was having a play…" Shimizu pointed out.

'Here we go again…' Tsuchiura and Kahoko thought at the same time.

"The play was cancelled…" Tsuchiura said in a finished tone, telling them the conversation was over. Because of this, they had no choice but to end the conversation.

They all walked silently on their way to the practice room. There was an uneasy feeling in the air that added to the gloomy aura Kahoko was giving out who was currently still blushing.

After what seemed like hours to the four of them, they finally reached their destination, practice room number 7. The moment they entered the room, they felt two auras present in the air, one cold while the other uneasy. Their eyes landed on Tsukimori who was still in deep thought and Hihara who is still blushing, if possible, even more badly than before.

At the sound of the door opening, Tsukimori and Hihara both look up and their eyes landed on only one person…Hino Kahoko. They both stared for a moment, something that made Kahoko uneasy, then looked away…Hihara blushing madly and Tsukimori blushing ever-so lightly that no one noticed it. The others hesitantly entered the room and find their own places where they can be comfortable which seemed to be impossible at the moment.

They needn't wait long because after a few minutes, Yunoki arrived who at once noticed the aura each of them is giving out. "Did something happen while I'm gone?" Yunoki asked them.

"Nothing which concerns you, senpai…" Tsukimori said coldly.

"Well anyway, could you please start now, Yunoki…" Hihara pleaded.

Yunoki although knowing that something happened, ignored it and just started. "Firstly, _it _will be held in three weeks and that we will leave the day after tomorrow."

"If I may ask, which one is it…the first one or the second one?" Fuyuumi asked timidly.

"Both…"

"But…"

"It won't be done at the same day though…"

"Oh…"

"Anyway, I want you all to pick a number from this box." Yunoki said.

"What for, senpai?" Shimizu asked.

"I'll explain later…just pick one."

They all hesitated at first but picked a number anyway, even Yunoki. The numbers that they picked are…

1----Fuyuumi

2----Shimizu

3----Hino

4----Tsukimori

5----Tsuchiura

6----Yunoki

7----Hihara

"So can you explain it now to us, senpai?" Kahoko asked, staring at the number in her hand. Everyone then turned their attention towards Yunoki, waiting for the explanation.

"Well they will determine your duet partners as well as your roommates…" Yunoki explained which gained him a "HUH?!"

"Calm down everyone, the duet partners are the two numbers after each other**:** 1 and 2, 3 and 4, 5 and 6 while 7 will perform alone." Yunoki explained further. "As for the roommates, it will be**:** 7 and 5, 6 and 4, 3 and 1 and 2 can pick any room he wants to go with."

"I think I understand now, senpai…" Kahoko said. 'So, the day after tomorrow is Sunday and we will be gone for three weeks…HUH' Kahoko thought. "Yunoki-senpai, we still have classes next week and the week after that and…"

"It can't be helped. Anyway, you can just ask your best friends about it either by e-mail or once you get back." Yunoki reasoned.

"That's not a very good reason, senpai." Kahoko argued.

Before Yunoki can say another word, the janitor knocked and went in. he asked them why they were still there especially because it's already late. So because of it, everybody had no choice but to agree…

"It's going to be a very long and unusual three-week break…" Kahoko sighed.

_To be continued…_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

Yay…longest chapter so far…although it's not really long. Did you guys think it was okay?Anyway…tell me what you think through your reviews.

Note: I have a good news…the finding out of the secret is near…just wait for a few more chapters. I also want to tell you guys that nobody…I repeat, nobody knows about Kahoko's secret and was only found out by accident_…_that's all....

Hope you all continue supporting my story. And if you want some events to happen in the story, you can PM me and I might think about putting it here… See you all next time.


	4. The Other Favor

Okay here is the fourth chapter….I'm sorry for the long wait!! Actually, to tell you the truth if it weren't for my best friend, I wouldn't be able to make this chapter. She was the one who gave the idea and helped me make it.

I know that some of you are disappointed that Kahoko and Tsukimori aren't in the same room but I have 2 good reasons for that:

Girls are somewhat conservative and from my understanding tend to sleep with the same gender…

It is very important and holds great contribution to my story (Tsukimori and Yunoki being roommates that is.)

Alright, enough of that, on with the story…

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4

The Other Favor

~ooo0ooo~

_I stared at my father, completely dumbfounded, when he unexpectedly snatched my fragile and petite hand. Using his left hand, he snatched onee-chan's right hand and glared at an old couple in front of us. _

_The old couple glared back at my father, ire evident in their widely open eyes. One can say that they are battling in 'glare-exchange' by then. I uncomfortably shifted my gaze at my sister on my father's left side. No way, she's crying. My heart gave a leap when I noticed the tears dripping down to my sister's cheeks and so I altered my stare back to my enraged father._

"_Tou-san?" I asked while looking at him curiously._

_He didn't seem to notice me but instead blurted to the old couple in our front._

"_I would leave! If you can't accept what I chose to do, what I chose my kids and family to live through, then I'm leaving!" my father irately blurted. I was taken aback. We're leaving? Where?_

_The old man with graying black hair frowned. "I'm sure you can never do that. You will need our help soon. You'll never be able to leave!" blurted the old man with his frown deepening. _

_I was able to feel the uneasiness that filled the old woman by his side. Mysteriously, she remained silent though I can say she's clearly mad._

"_Is that so? Then I'll show you. I will LEAVE TODAY! RIGHT NOW!" my father cried once again making my eyes heat. I bit my lower lip._

"_Tou-san?" I queried._

_My father tugged my hand and dragged both me and onee-chan to the doorway. _

"_Toshiro!" shouted the old man._

"_Toshiro, don't leave!" the old woman pleaded while running towards our retreating figure._

_My father took one last look at her and she halted. Within some moments, tou-san closed the vast mahogany door with a bang. _

"_Kaho-chan," he called._

"_Yes tou-san?"_

"_Kaho-chan," he said once again._

"_Tou-san?"_

_He turned to me and he frowned._

**~~ ooo0ooo0ooo ~~ ooo0ooo0ooo ~~ ooo0ooo0ooo ~~**

"Kaho-chan, wake up! Kaho-chan, Wake up!" A voice echoed throughout the whole room.

Hino Kahoko jolted awake, her body covered with sweat. Her face wore a shocked and frightened expression due to her dream. After a little while she calmed down and looked at the person standing at her bedside.

"Onee-chan…"

"Don't onee-chan me. You were screaming a little while ago and whatever I do, you wouldn't wake up!" Her sister exclaimed in a panicky voice. She eyed her sister closely then sighed. "Let us just leave that aside, you better hurry up and get changed or else you'll be late."

Her sister gave Kahoko one last look then preceded out of her room. The moment she left the room Kahoko sighed. "A dream…" she whispered to herself. She looked at her clocked and almost fell out of her bed.

"Ahhhh, I'm going to be late!" she shouted. "Why do I have to oversleep today of all days…"

**~~ An Hour later at Yunoki Household ~~**

Hino Kahoko arrived at her destination late for half an hour. Everyone is ready and are gathered together as preparation for their departure and much to her embarrassment, she seems to be the only one everybody was waiting for. She got told of by a certain blue-haired someone for wasting his time waiting for her but luckily everyone else didn't mind her late arrival.

They all made their final preparation then after a few later they were on their way…

"Wow, I wonder where we will stay. Do you think it has a garden there?" Kahoko said excitedly.

"Could you please do that more quietly, Hino?" Tsukimori said.

"You really hate having fun don't you, Tsukimori-kun?" Kahoko pouted. "You should really try loosening up a bit or else you'll look like an old man in no time at all."

"Anyway, I wonder why Yunoki-senpai suddenly had the idea of asking us to perform in a party his parents organized." Tsuchiura wondered. "Do you guys remember senpai's other favor?"

"Yes, I wonder who he is."

The journey ended quickly. They were currently standing in front of the most unusual and fascinating house they had ever laid their eyes on. The house had a very warm and welcoming look but for some odd reason feels cold as if a lot of things had happened within it. The house or more appropriately-the mansion has a very unique architecture compared to other mansions. Its furniture has been made with the finest materials and the designs stands out. It has dramatic high ceilings and very spacious gardens. It could almost be described as the ideal home.

Everyone was at a loss of words upon seeing the sight in front of them. Amazement and fascination is the only thing they could feel…that is everyone except a certain girl mainly Hino Kahoko. Unlike everybody else, she holds a different emotion inside her… an emotion she never thought would feel upon entering her senpai's house—she was feeling nostalgic.

The nostalgic feeling swirling inside her made her confused. 'How can a house I've seen for the first time make me feel nostalgic?' she thought. 'Or have I been here before? Is there something about this house that I had overlooked?'

Kahoko was too much lost in thought that she had not heard the calling of her name. She felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. "Kaho-chan, what are you being spaced out for? Is something the matter?" a worried Hihara said.

"Hihara-senpai…" a still spaced-out Kahoko slowly said. "Ahhh, sorry. I didn't notice that I was spaced out. Where did everybody else go to?" she said snapping out of it.

"They are on their way to their respective rooms. Maybe you should go to your room as well. Fuyuumi-chan is waiting for you over there."

"I guess that would be for the best. See you later Hihara-senpai."

**~ A few minutes later at Room 1 (Kahoko and Fuyuumi's Room) ~**

"Wow! This place is amazing. Everything looks so beautiful. The beds are comfortable too! Fuyuumi-chan, which of the beds would you prefer?" Kahoko said excitedly.

"I-I guess I'll go with this one then…" Fuyuumi answered. "K-Kaho-senpai, are you all right? I-I mean you were spacing out earlier. I was just wondering if something is bothering you."

"D-Don't worry about it. I was just thinking about something a while ago and I guess I just spaced out a bit." Kahoko pointed out. "Anyway, when do you think we will meet him? Do you think he will be easy to handle?" She said trying to change the subject.

Just then a knock on the door was heard they. Kahoko was the one who went and opened it but…the moment she opened it, a boy with sapphire-colored eyes and yellowish hair met their eye

"Hello there. May I ask for your name?" Kahoko asked.

"My name? It's…" the boy started to say but just then something caught his attention and he dashed inside the room.

"Which one of you owns this? It's beautiful, can I have it?" he said holding a music box that Kahoko once received from her friends on her birthday.

"It's mine and of course you can't have it! It's important to me." Kahoko replied. The boy was clearly displeased and instead dashed towards Fuyuumi's bed.

"This is a clarinet, right? This is the first time I hold one. Can I use it, can I try playing it." He asked yet again holding the clarinet carelessly.

"Ummm, c-can you pl-please n-not…"

"I can, right?"

"Wait a minute, you little brat. Can't you see she is bothered? Put that clarinet down." An annoyed Kahoko ordered. (Out of Character…hahaha)

"But…"

"NOW!"

"Hmph! If you want it that badly here you can have it back!" the boy said, annoyed and threw it down, much to the surprise of Kahoko and Fuyuumi. The clarinet fell with a loud thud!

Fuyuumi dashed towards her beloved clarinet, trying to see if something is wrong with it while Kahoko tried to catch the boy who is trying to run away. Thankfully the clarinet didn't break in pieces but there was a crack to it making it impossible to play. Kahoko, who caught the boy, looked at him sternly.

"Look what you have done!" she practically shouted.

For the second time that hour there was another knock at the door. Kahoko opened it and the others appeared.

"What are you guys…?" Kahoko started.

"Yunoki, told us to come here and…Kaho-chan, did something happen here?" Hihara asked upon seeing Fuyuumi's condition.

"Well you see…Fuyuumi-chan's clarinet was damaged because of this brat!" Kahoko said showing them the struggling boy in her hands.

"Why is everyone standing looking shocked?" Yunoki, who just entered the room, asked. He then saw the boy Kahoko was holding. "I see that you all have met him. If that's the case then I need not introduce you to…did something happen?"

"Yes…Fuyuumi-chan's clarinet…" Kahoko said once again then looked at the sulking Fuyuumi.

Yunoki saw the damaged clarinet in Fuyuumi's hands. He approached her then asked for her permission to examine it. "Don't worry Fuyuumi-san, I'm sure that it can still be fixed but it might take a long time though…it might seem like you won't be able to use this for your performance though. If you it's okay with you, you can borrow the clarinet in one of the music rooms here."

"I-I…gu-guess it…c-can't be…he-helped." Fuyuumi managed to say in between breaths.

Yunoki then looked at the boy once again then back to the others. "His name is Yunoki Chitose. (I just fell in love with this name)"

"So he is your relative then, senpai?" Shimizu asked.

"It can't be that he is the boy you were talking about?" Tsuchiura said after a sudden realization.

"Yes, he is…"

"Huh, then he is the boy we will…"

"…BABYSIT?!" they all said in unison.

_To be continued…_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

Well that is all for the fourth chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Sorry since its short though, I haven't had any good ideas lately.

Your reviews would be appreciated though…


	5. Chitose's Mischief

I am really very, very, very, very, very sorry for the long wait. It's just that a lot of things happened but to make it up to you, I tried to make this chapter long and entertaining…I tried but not sure if it turned out well. I even asked my best friend to help me whenever we have time at school… again I'm very sorry.

Chitose's Mischief

~ooo0ooo~

"_So he is your relative then, senpai?" Shimizu asked._

"_It can't be that he is the boy you were talking about?" Tsuchiura said after a sudden realization._

"_Yes, he is…"_

"_Huh, then he is the boy we will…"_

"…_BABYSIT?!" they all said in unison._

---

_**DAY 1**_

It has only been an hour ago since they learned about the babysitting 'thing'. They tried to complain but Yunoki insisted that they already agreed on it then he left without another word.

With nothing else to do, they decided to have their lunch outdoors specifically the garden. The Yunoki family's garden was the largest there is in the area with a labyrinth on the east side and a two-bus long almost y-shaped pool on the west side. At the center stood a fountain with a cherubin with wings spread wide, water flowing from the tips of its fingers. Surrounding the group, who were currently sitting on the newly-cut grass, were different varieties of flowers filling the air with their scented fragrance.

All's indifferent except that everyone in the group was staring on a certain blond with mischief plastered on his face. So far, only Kahoko and Fuyuumi knew about Chitose's true nature while the others remained oblivious.

"Aren't we eating yet?" complained Chitose with a pout. He stared with bored eyes to his companions.

Breaking free from his stupor, Hihara finally answered, "Oh yeah, yeah…let's e-eat g-guys!"

Not saying a word, Tsukimori Len got his chopsticks and fished-out some "delicious" delicacy that was prepared by certain red-head and teal-head girls.

Silence engulfed them all.

"…Excuse me, senpai, where can I find the restroom?" asked Tsukimori with a hand covering his mouth.

"It's…"

"I didn't know that you know the house well, senpai…" interrupted Tsuchiura.

"Of course I do…" Hihara said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Straight ahead then turn right. Walk straight again then you'll see another intersection forking to the right and left…"

"Then…left of right?"

"Oh don't mind them just go straight. There you'll see the first door and knock on it. A maid will surely answer…**ask her and you'll know!**" The others sweat-dropped, finding the directions intricate.

"…"

Though fully aware that the instructions weren't much of a help, Tsukimori stood up, his face paling and turned to Kahoko, "Make sure that the next time you'll cook, the food will be edible enough to eat." He said before turning away.

Making sure that Tsukimori is out of earshot, Chitose burst into fits of laughter which made the others turn in his direction.

"DID YOU HEAR THAT?! Next-time-cook-pf! Food-pf-edible!" cried Chitose, his laughter turning into hysterics.

"I don't get it, Kaho-chan, why did Tsukimori say such awkward things?" asked Hihara while unconsciously snatching a piece of onigiri.

"Isn't it obvious? Pf, Tsukimori-nii HATES Hino-nee-baka's cooking!"

"Hey you brat!" Tsuchiura and Hihara said in unison. Fuyuumi clutched the blushing Kahoko's arm as if afraid that an argument would spark between the three males while Shimizu was lying on the ground, asleep as always.

Before speaking, Hihara took a bite on his onigiri and almost chocked.

"Senpai, w-what's t-the p-p-problem?" inquired Fuyuumi.

Chitose watched Hihara's retreating back and sighed. Seeing all the fun was over, Chitose stood up, unaware of the small bottle that fell from his pocket. It hit the slumbering Shimizu making him…wake up.

---

"What's the meaning of this?" Tsuchiura demanded.

Chitose remained silent.

"Let me repeat, what's the meaning of this?" he said and raised the bottle that it glinted through the sun's ray. Each pair of eyes turned to the inanimate object with curiosity.

"That's none of your business!" Chitose cried while launching himself to Tsuchiura trying to get the bottle in his hands.

_-CHAOS-_

As Tsuchiura tried to pull away from Chitose's grasp, the bottle slipped from his hands and for the second time hit Shimizu and landed on the ground with a thud. Chitose tried to grab it but he unfortunately lost to Tsuchiura's soccer skills…as Tsuchiura kicked the bottle with all his might…the cork on the bottle was suddenly removed and…and…

---

"Why do you think Kaho-chan's cooking is like that?" Hihara asked.

"…"

"It's…disgusting," Tsukimori said. "I might not be an expert in cooking but…"

Silenced engulfed the two of them while Hihara tried to convince himself that Kahoko just made a slight mistake. "What if it's Fuyuumi-chan's fault? Hihara mused. "Yeah, why not?"

"Senpai, Hino has a higher chance of committing a mistake since trouble keeps her company."

"Come on; don't say you hate Kaho-chan!"

Tsukimori frowned. "Who ever said I like Hino?"

"Maybe you do."

"Senpai, it's obvious that…you're too dense…"

"Huh, what, who, eh?!"

Not replying, Tsukimori, headed straight, ignoring his senpai. From afar, he could already perceive his "so-called-acquaintances." Chitose was launching himself at Tsuchiura for some odd reason while Tsuchiura raises something glinting. Flinching, Tsukimori, shaded his eyes from the glint of the thing… he turned around for awhile, massaging his temple at the sudden headache. 'What the?!' he thought.

"Hey minaaaAAAHHH!" he heard Hihara exclaim. Setting his headache aside, he found Hihara on his knees, a small bottle stuck on his mouth.

Hihara's face paled, then gradually turned blue and without warning, Hihara completely collapsed on the ground.

"Hihara-senpai!" everyone shouted.

**Later that day…**

"He's stirring up!" whispered Kahoko with a beam.

All pair of expectant eyes turned towards Hihara's figure and their lips promptly broke into wide grins with Tsukimori as an exemption and an irked Tsuchiura (as of the moment) as it was confirmed by their very eyes that Hihara was indeed waking up. They scuttled towards his confinement bed and beamed.

"So how's our Hihara-senpai?" teased Tsuchiura in a bored and slightly exasperated expression.

Hihara slowly sat up on his bed and childishly rubbed his eyes. His eyes slowly fluttered open again and though his vision was blurred, he was definite that the silhouettes surrounding him were his friends'.

"Ah … I'm … I'm near the … f-finest," he mustered to say, furiously blinking his eyes to gradually clear his vision. He felt his friends sigh in relief when a strange yet at the same time familiar voice caught his attention.

"We thought you've forever passed out by then~" a female's voice mocked.

He was sure who the person who owned that voice was. The sneaky and ferocious-in-a-way voice of a certain journalist in the making. As his vision gradually cleared, he was definite who the owner was.

"Amou-san? But—wha—hey—wait! Guys, what is Amou-san doing in here?" he questioned, his damn curiosity once again paired with his idiocy yet opted and agreeable cheerfulness.

Everyone sighed.

"Hihara-senpai, you see …" started Amou in a mater-of fact tone.

-**flashback**-

"_Hihara-senpai!" everyone cried as they swiftly scurried towards the said green-head._

_Tsukimori, who was the first to notice his passing out senpai, immediately supported his senpai (caused by impulse) before he could even sink down to the ground. _

"_Whast— dig— czing?" the green-head asked as he tried to take the small object obviously stuck on his mouth. He cringed as a nauseating taste slowly overcame his whole being. _

"_Give it back!" a young voice called._

_All heads turned to an angry blonde who scurried towards Hihara and scowled on him. Hihara tilted his head sideward but later on regretted as more of the liquid thing liberally flow into his mouth. _

_Chitose alarmingly stepped backward as Hihara threw off the small bottle and water-colored liquid spilled off from his mouth._

"_Senpai …!" called the alarmed Shimizu with a worried frown._

"_Heh … Heh … that wasn't … gooooodd …" muttered Hihara as he slowly closed his eyes and finally passed out. _

_The situation wasn't like what everyone else expected. Two and a half hours had passed and Hihara didn't even move a single bit on his bed. Yes, he's breathing at the very least—a good sign that he's _still_ alive. _

_Tsuchiura on the other hand, as the others were dead worried about Hihara's situation, was able to find out the real thing behind the 'Hihara-senpai-passing-out-case'. The water-like liquid on the bottle owned by Chitose were mixtures of variety of disgusting things that he better of not tell his friends (especially Tsukimori and Hihara) what the ingredients were. _

_He also realized that Chitose mixed the said liquid into the foods prepared by Kahoko and Fuyuumi to make the food taste … disgusting of a sort. He didn't even know that Chitose was that easy to beat in arguments. _

_After those, the green-head lad phoned Yunoki Azuma to inform about the unusual situation of who in return phone called another one that turned out to be Amou Nami. His reason was that Amou could help them for the while as Hihara isn't up yet. _

-**end of flashback**-

"…and that was the reason why I'm here, to help the other guys since _you_ can't do the job as of now," said Amou in a matter-of-fact tone.

Hihara stared, his mouth hanging, and turned sulking. "I-I'm sorry guys … I … I don't know … I don't—I don't know what to say," he muttered.

Kahoko beamed. "Ne, that's fine Hihara-senpai … after all, it's not really your fault," she assured him.

"It's this boy's fault," said Tsuchiura as he messed up Chitose's blonde tresses. The boy in the other hand frowned at him.

"Oh …"

"Actually, while you're there, we can do something that would make you entertained—at least entertained," said Amou with something mysterious hinting in her voice.

Everyone's eyes settled on her while she retreated. They remained silent for a while and waited for her to come back bringing with her a mineral water's plastic bottle.

"What's that for?" demanded Tsukimori while glaring at the inert being.

Amou raised her eyebrows and grinned in a sadistic way. "Truth or dare; spin the bottle," she said in a mischievous tone.

-

'_This would be a way for me to know something about those two …_' thought Amou as she stared at a certain pair from the corners of her eyes.

-

"Hihara-senpai!" everyone beamed as the head of the bottle pointed in his direction.

Hihara, excited, turned to Amou.

"Truth or dare?" quested Amou in the sliest tone she could muster.

"DARE!" Hihara said courageously.

Amou frowned to the slightest, finally comprehending that she would not be able to get a tad of gossip if he'd choose 'dare'.

There were some 'ooh' and 'aah' from some of the group while Tsukimori and Chitose gloomily watched as Hihara listened to Amou's dare for him.

"Tomorrow, I'm planning to have us all in the beach," started Amou while looking around everybody. Her eyes rested on Hihara again before she grinned animatedly. "I want you to wear _bikini_ tomorrow—all day as we are in the beach."

"NANI?!"

_To be continued …_

So what do you think? Is it okay? Look forward to the next chapter guys…I'm sure you'll like it. Oh yeah, don't forget to review!!!!


	6. Prime Decipher

Hi there to my faithful readers!!! I know it has been a long time since I have updated but it can't be helped…lots of school work, if you know what I mean.

Anyway, I decided to thank the people who reviewed in the previous chapter…thank you to:

_Hellfire000 _

_Inori _

_Bwahahaha HACKED ACCT _

_Bychuu _

_ sagittariusleo_

_AstigzBFF07 _

_OreoFudge'D_

_Aris-chan_

_Riuson_

Again, thank you and please continue supporting my story…please endure and read until the end or you might miss something important…

---

Prime Decipher

~ooo0ooo~

"_Tomorrow, I'm planning to have us all in the beach," started Amou while looking around everybody. Her eyes rested on Hihara again before she grinned animatedly. "I want you to wear bikini tomorrow—all day as we are in the beach." _

**DAY 2**

Wow! The beach…

The beach with its crystal clear waters…the way it glitters under the sun's rays. The way you can see even the school of fishes swimming liberally in the clean water, the abundance of marine life. In the distance you can see distant lands or maybe even islands---yes it is the perfect place to relax.

-Stare-

A shot of uneasiness filled the air, uncomfortable silence engulfed them all. Despite, the beautiful beach in front of them and the light breeze hitting their bodies, they just can't find a way to relax and have fun. Why? Well, it might be because...the usual Hihara who is usually too cheerful to the point of annoying is now walking silently behind the group wearing a jersey, his face red as a tomato—no, wait, that might not be such a bad thing…hmmm, it might be because Hino Kahoko is not in the proper condition to be swimming since she caught a cold after staying too long in the garden the previous night—that's one or wait…it might be because…people in the surrounding areas did nothing but STARE at them the whole time!

"(Sigh) I wish they'd stop staring at us…" one of them said.

"Isn't it fine? I mean it's just a normal reaction isn't it?" another responded.

Yes, it might not be such a weird thing after all. I mean just think… handsome and irresistible boys with considerable talent grouped together with simple but cute girls all of which are wearing their bathing suits (with the exception of Hihara and Kahoko). The girls in their suits practically made the boys that are staring drool while the boys with their masculine structure caught the girls' attention like lightning. Yes…normal reaction indeed!

"Just don't mind them. We came all this way and we're not about to waste the opportunity just because people won't stop staring! Look, that seems like the perfect place to stay!" an overly-cheerful Amou-san voiced out. "Oh, by the way…when are you going to remove your jersey, senpai?" she whispered to Hihara who instantly paled.

"Hu-uh…ummm…l-look! E-everyone's waiting!" Hihara replied changing the subject. Seeing Hihara's uncomfortable gesture, Amou smiled…satisfied. "Just hurry up, senpai. I want to get things STARTED." She replied emphasizing the last word then left to join the others.

"L-looks like it will happen soon." Hihara unhappily muttered to himself.

"SENPAI!"

"No, make that VERY SOON!"

---

"Well, it's still a little too early to be eating lunch and it's not that fun swimming this early…" Amou-san stated. "That's why, I have thought of something good."

"Eh? And what would that 'something' be?" a completely uninterested Chitose asked.

A broad smile formed in Amou-san's lips. "Let's play beach volleyball. I have picked out the pairings. Although I did have to do it once more since Kaho-chan will no longer be joining us…"

"Eh, Kaho-chan is your cold that bad?" Hihara spoke for the first time.

"Huh? No, I'm fine but too much pressure might be such a bad idea so I told Amou-san that I won't join whatever she is planning…"Kahoko explained. "Well, I'm it sure is unlucky of me…but have fun, mina-san."

"Kaho-senpai, where are you going?" Fuyuumi asked, concerned.

"I'm going for a short walk, no need to worry!"

"Well, I'll announce the pairings…"

Team 1-Amou- Chitose pair

Team 2-Tsuchiura-Tsukimori pair

Team 3- Yunoki-Hihara pair

Team 4- Fuyuumi-Shimizu pair

"Why is Yunoki-senpai in the list?" Fuyuumi asked. "Won't he be busy?"

"I've been here for 5 minutes now…" a voice suddenly said.

"S-senpai! You could have a t least made your presence known." Tsuchiura commented.

"Anyway," Amou interrupted. "The battle plan… (Team #1 vs. Team #2) vs. (Team #3 vs. Team #4)," she announced "We'll start after 10 minutes. In the meantime, plan your battle strategies…oh, that's right, no jerseys allowed in the games." she added looking towards Hihara.

**---Sneak Peak to Team 2---**

SILENCE…

Emitting of dark auras…

MORE SILENCE…

"You better not hold me back, Mr. Genius!" Tsuchiura said smirking. "Or are you too worried that your precious hands might get hurt…"

"You're all talk. Mind your own business." Tsukimori replied, trying his best to suppress his anger.

Emitting of more dangerous auras…

(Hehehe…that was a good battle plan…hope it goes well for Team 2.)

**---Sneak Peak to Team 1---**

"Those two seems really pumped up…" Amou-san said seeing the boys' dark auras from far away. "Well, shall we get started with our battle plan, Chitose-kun?"

"Hn. What is there to discuss about?" Chitose said as a sudden thought struck his head. "Hey, Amou-nee, both of them are boys, right? Then…" Chitose whispered some sort of strategy plan to Amou who in turn crack up an enormous smile. "Chitose-kun, you're an evil genius!"

(Hmmm…wonder what Team 1 is planning?)

---

"I'll be the referee for the first match!" came Hihara's voice. "Both teams please proceed to your designated sides."

"Hi-ha-ra-senpai!" Amou said loud and clear. "No jerseys allowed!"

"Huh? Hihara, is there something you're hiding in that jersey?" Yunoki asked unaware of the game the previous night.

"Senpai…I'll count to three. If you don't remove it by then, I'll force it out!"

"W-Wait A-Amou-san!"

"One…"

"That isn't fair…"

"Two…"

"H-huh, he-eh t-to…"

"Three…"

"Alright, alright, I'll remove it!" Hihara said his complexion paling.

There was a moment of silence once Hihara removed his jersey. The people in the surrounding area turned and stared once more. Hihara was sitting in the referee seat wearing a two-piece bikini! More silence…then followed by hysterical laughter from the group. Amou was practically lying on the sand, unable to keep her balance because of the laughter she was giving out. One viewer however said; "Look! There is something going on over there! Let's go look!" Within that same minute, the surrounding area was filled with spectators wanting to get a glimpse of what is going on.

"T-then, match s-start!" Hihara said nervously looking at the people staring at him. "Team 1 service."

The game lasted for half an hour by now. Neither side wants to give in and risk losing. The ball gaining speed as the players get impatient. Left then right…then back to left…then a brilliant spike by Tsuchiura Ryuotaro!

"Game score 2 games to the 1st team while 3 to the 2nd team!" Hihara said shifting uncomfortably in his seat, his face slowly reddening. The audience upon seeing this, howled with laughter.

"Hmmm, they're better than expected." Chitose said calmly. "Amou-nee, do it!"

"Roger that!"

Amou cracked up an evil smile then faced the net. She lied face down just as Tsuchiura was about to deliver his spike. She raised her head then looked at Tsuchiura straight at the eye…(use your imagination for this part…I'm not that good in descriptions)

"Oh my, Tsuchiura-kun, why are you looking at me like that?" Amou said in a you-pervert tone.

The plan worked! Both boys lost concentration because of this. Amou's gesture completely made Tsuchiura face turn even redder than Hihara's. Some of the boys in the crowd cheered for Amou-Chitose pair for their tactic. (If you people knows POT, this is what Ryuzaki-sensei did when they were playing this game) Within the next 10 minutes the score became…

"Match point to Amou-Chitose pair…" Hihara said. He was standing by this time due to his embarrassment. He was trying to act manly to distract the crowd's attention away from his attire but in the end it became even more hilarious. Just imagine…

Hihara's masculine body wearing a bikini

While trying to act manly in this condition

Complete concentration from both groups…rally of the ball…left then right spiked by Tsuchiura caught by Amou then…then…

"Match to Amou-Chitose pair…"

---

"Match 2…begin!" Amou said fulfilling her role as the referee for that match.

Many people would be very sure that Yunoki-Hihara pair would win judging by their opponents but this match is completely off their expectations. The third team is suffering greatly since Hihara can't concentrate in the match cause of the occasional laughter of the spectators which resulted to him missing all of the balls directed to him.

Yunoki sighed. "Hihara, it's no use trying to act manly while wearing that…it would only give the other team the upper hand." Yunoki whispered. "Instead on being stubborn about that, it would be better if you find a tactic to disadvantage the other team."

Hihara reflected on this for a moment then decided on what to do. 'If it worked for Amou-san, why shouldn't it work for our group?' he thought. (I guess you people would know what will happen)

At this point Hihara instead of acting manly gave up and started acting like a…well, like a girl. He tried to seduce the other team doing different poses.

First: Goody-two-shoes pose while blinking his eyes cutely

Second: Posing like an underwear model or something like that…

SILENCE

Seeing all of this Fuyuumi fainted, unable to take things in properly while Shimizu, unconsciously suffered from nose bleed.

OPERATION SUCCESS!

---

"I don't mean to interrupt the party but has anyone seen Hino?" Tsuchiura asked half an hour later.

"Didn't she say she was going for a walk?"

"It's been 2 hours since then!" Amou said. "Would people normally take that long to walk around?"

"This is bad. What if something happens to Kaho-senpai?" Fuyuumi voiced out. They looked at each other, worry plastered in their faces. They all agreed about splitting up in order for them to find her faster and within a few minutes they all went on their way.

---

"This is bad. I wonder if everyone's worried. That sure is a stupid mistake to make." Kahoko muttered to herself. She had been walking around the place when she suddenly spotted something glinting by the trees at the other end. Curiosity got the better of her so she edged closer. Not knowing the topography of the place, she accidentally stepped on a wrong place causing her to fall on the cliff nearby. Luckily it wasn't that steep but had unfortunately caused her to sprain her ankle, what's more is that as she fell her jersey got stuck in a tree branch and was ripped in two. Now, with her sprained ankle, she is unable to stand and without a jacket or a jersey she has nothing to warm herself with (since it's nearly night time). "I wonder if they'll find this place?" she thought miserably.

Strange noises were suddenly heard. It's hard to tell whether it is human or not but one thing is for sure…whatever it is, it's coming closer to where Kahoko is. She braced herself for what was coming and looked around her looking for something she can use as a weapon.

It's only a meter away from the cliff now. She grabbed a large stick beside her and waited for the thing to come in arm's reach. Closer…closer…then suddenly something came from behind the bushes. She swing the stick and hit it directly on the head. It was only after the 'thing' fell and revealed its shape…its body…his face…his blue hair, did Kahoko realized who it was. Lying in front of her, the unconscious form of Tsukimori Len!

"T-Tsukimori-kun?"

Panic spread throughout her body. She had just hit the only person who found where she was…she had knocked him unconscious! What's more it's getting darker by the minute, not to mention colder too.

'This is bad. If I don't do something we'll both freeze to death!' she thought. 'Fire…I'll just have to start a fire.' She tried to stand up but upon putting some of her weight on her sprained ankle, the pain she had briefly forgotten, shot back instantly and she fell hard on the ground.

'O-Ouch…okay that's not such a good idea.' She thought.

After trying two more times and failed she gave up and instead look around. She was able to grab a handful of wood that she can use and then grabbed the match in her torn jacket. After a few more short minutes, she successfully lighted a fire. She then placed her jacket over Tsukimori thinking it might help bring some warmth.

She looked at the dark sky then to the still unconscious form of Len Tsukimori. She doesn't know why but the moment she saw his face, her heart started beating faster and her face started to redden. 'He is kind of cute…'she thought. 'Huh?! What am I saying? Get a grip on yourself!' she told herself. She then tried to focus on other things to get her thought out of Len Tsukimori.

Drowsiness started to dominate her after a few minutes of silence passed. Unable to fight it back anymore, she stole one last look at her companion then fell asleep. Just then Tsukimori shifted in the place where he was lying.

'What hit me?' he thought, irritated. He slowly lifted himself up and the first thing he saw was the sleeping Kahoko. It was only then that he realized the situation they were in. He realized the cold night air and realized the clothes they were both wearing. (NO MALICIOUS THOUGHTS PLEASE!)

He looked at Kahoko and instantly noticed the moon shaped mark just above her waist. 'Where had I seen that before?' he asked himself, desperately trying to remember when he had seen it before. Then he remembered! 'Yunoki-senpai had the exact same mark but I thought…'

_---Flashback---_

_It was just half an hour since they had arrived. Both Tsukimori and Yunoki were in their room, unpacking their stuff. Tsukimori had just finished unpacking when he noticed the moon shape mark on Yunoki's neck._

"_It's a birthmark." Yunoki said after realizing where Tsukimori was looking._

"_Birthmark?" Tsukimori asked showing a hint of curiosity._

"_It's a mark that distinguishes a Yunoki. All Yunoki has this mark. I guess you can say it's an evidence that you are a full-fledge Yunoki," he explained._

"_I see…" was all Tsukimori could say because at that very moment they both heard shouts coming form the girls' room. They both went toward the room, not speaking more of the subject._

_---End of Flashback--- _

"It's a Yunoki mark…" Tsukimori recalled. "…but if that's the case, why does Hino have one. Does that mean she a…a Yunoki?!"

_To be continued…_

---

Well there you have it…chapter done…I made it a longer because of your long wait. Please tell me what you think through your reviews. Thank you…


End file.
